Echoes From The Past
by LongHairedAelita
Summary: Kadic Academy may look like an ordinary school, and only a few people know about it's grim past. Yumi moves into dorm 666 that once housed a girl named Cashmere, who allegedly got struck by lightning and died on June 5th, 1994. Hauntings begin occuring. Is Cashmere really just a lost, lonely soul? Or.. is she trapped by something more? R&R! (WARNING: WILL CONTAIN MAJOR GORE LATER.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sooo, I decided to rewrite Echoes From The Past, mainly because I just decided to read it, and to me, I feel it was kind of all over the place and I didn't really have a secure plot, and I had a bit of writer's block on the old story. So I thought, why not make a Remake? :) Hope it terrifies and suspenses the heck out of y'all like the old one! :) **

**Echoes From The Past**

**Prologue: The Final Visit **

Cashmere's POV

I hurried off to the Hermitage, to see my cousin, Aunt, and Uncle one final time before break started. It was a brisk early summer evening. The sun was shining through the trees, reflecting green off of the leaves, and making the grass look greener than usual.

I came to the Red Trail when I saw Aelita riding her bike towards the Hermitage.

"Hey Aelita!" I yelled at her, waving my arm in the air to get her attention as I ran towards her.

"Hi Cashmere! How are you?" She said, as she stopped her bike.

"I'm pretty good." I said, as I stopped to catch my breath near her. "What about you?"

My blonde hair with pink highlights blew in my face, blinding my sight of Aelita fully. Ugh, I hate having long hair sometimes.

"I've been good," Aelita said. "But I'm a bit worried about my daddy."

"Why?" I asked. I slid dirt around with my shoes, making patterns in the sand.

"I don't know, he's been acting funny lately, and it's weird." She said. She looked up at the sky, at the bright sunlight, as if to catch a twinge of warmth.

"Well, I'm sure he's just been busy, I mean he is a school teacher." I said.

"Yeah, well come on, let's go." She said, as she got back on her bike. The Hermitage wasn't too far ahead.

I ran alongside Aelita while she rode her bike into the fenced in property.

"Are you thirsty?" Aelita asked, as she got off her bike.

"Heck yes!" I said, as I continued catching my breath.

She walked up the house steps, as she motioned me to come inside. "Come in and you can get something to drink." She said, smiling.

"I'm coming." I said, as I climbed up the steps.

I walked in to see Uncle Franz playing the piano, I looked around, but I didn't see Aunt Anthea.

"Hi Uncle Franz!" I said, happily as I waved.

He looked at me through his transition lensed glasses. "Hi, Cashmere, sweetheart. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, where's Aunt Anthea?" I asked. He got a scared look on his face.

"Well… Let's just say she… went on a vacation." He said, jittery and skittish like.

I was confused, but I didn't think too much of it. Aelita then stepped out of the kitchen with my glass of water, and handed it to me. Realizing how thirsty I was, I drank it quickly.

"Daddy, I'm going up to my room." She said, as she headed upstairs.

I looked around. The house looked the same, even if I hadn't visited in a while.

I checked my phone. It was getting kind of late, so I decided to head out.

"Well, Uncle Franz, I'm going to get back to school." I said, as I walked over to hug him.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll see you in a few days." He said as he hugged me back.

"Okay." I said. "Tell Aelita bye for me."

"Sure will."

I walked out the house, and closed the door. The sunshine was now blocked by malicious looking clouds that looked like they could spill out rain any minute.

I heard thunder in the distance.

I quickly ran to the academy and went back up to my dorm. I'm a little of edgy of my dorm, because it's dorm 666. I've always been deathly afraid of that number, especially because my family is really religious.

I unlocked my dorm and walked in, and kicked off my shoes. I looked at the books I left sitting on my bed, and remembered I had an assignment due in math when we came back from break. Not once have I even picked up a pen this week we've been off.

I looked outside, it had gotten awful dark fast, faster than it did at night. Huge lightning bolts started shooting out of the sky, with big heavy claps of thunder afterwards.

I was a bit weary of it, because the lightning was awful close, but I just ignored it.

I decided to get started on the droning math assignment I had due, so I grabbed my math book and some notebook paper and got to work. I dug in my back pack for a pencil or pen.

I turned on my desk light and started working on problem number one, which was a basic math equation.

I started to write down the problem, when suddenly, my light started flickering. Then my power went out.

"What the-"

That's when it came in and hit me. I let out a big cry.

I big bolt of malicious bright, hot lightning struck my body, sending me into a deep midst of blackness and bodily shock. It was a crushing, burning feeling that my body just couldn't take. My head started getting lighter, My eyes started getting heavier, it was so hard for me to see what was happening. I then realized what was happening.

It got dark & cold. I could feel myself fading away from the physical world.

I took one final breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**10 years later... **

Chapter 1

Yumi's POV

I walked into the principal's office with my suit case, Odd and Ulrich came in with me.

"I can't believe you're finally moving in!" Ulrich exclaimed, happy about what was happening.

"Me either!" I exclaimed. I was so excited to finally move into Kadic, not that I minded living with my parents, but now I can spend time with my friends 24/7. I'm so glad Dad decided to let me move into the school as a boarder rather than drag me along on that boring business trip he'd be on until November.

I walked into the principal's office to get myself settled into my new dorm. Oh, I'm so excited!

"Ah, Miss Ishiyama! Nice to see you, you've come to become a boarder, right?" Mr. Delmas greeted and smiled.

"Yes sir, I'm so excited!" I said and jumped in glee.

"I'm very glad you are. Well, let me check and see what rooms are available." He said, as he checked his paper work.

Odd got my attention. "Now Ulrich won't have to walk a mile to see you." He said, giggling.

"Shut up, Odd!" Ulrich giggled.

Suddenly, I saw Mr. Delmas get a worried & uneasy expression on his face.

"Um, sir- are you okay?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Mr. Delmas looked up at me, as if he had just learned that someone passed away or something. "Oh, it's nothing, Miss Ishiyama. The only room we have available is room 666."

"DUN DUN DUUUUN!" Odd boomed.

Ulrich elbowed him. "Ow!" He said.

"What's so bad about it?" I asked.

"That's the mark of the devil." Ulrich said.

I had heard of that stuff, and I was a bit crept out. It kind of gave me the chills just thinking about it.

"Well, if that's the only dorm available, I'll take it." I said.

Mr. Delmas smiled and took note of it. "Okay, Miss Ishiyama, it's all yours. Jim will escort you to your room."

Jim then came in the room.

"Which room there, Mr. Delmas?" He asked cheerfully as he walked in.

"Room 666." I said.

Jim's cheerful expression then turned into uneasiness.

"Alright, come on Ishiyama." He said as he motioned for me to come. I grabbed my suitcase and followed him, while Odd and Ulrich followed behind.

Jim was quiet the whole walk up there, didn't say a word and was skittish, which is unlike him. He always laughed and joked the whole time anyone new was moving in.

"You know, is it me, or is Jim acting kind of weird?" Ulrich whispered.

"I noticed it too." I said. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I knew something was wrong.

We got on the 6th floor, and room 666 was the dorm at the very end. It looked like no one had used it for ages. Luckily, Aelita was next door to me, which was relieving.

Jim opened the door. The desk was by the window, the bed was in the corner on the right wall, and the dresser was on the opposite wall. The closet was at the foot of the bed, which was easy access. It didn't seem too bad at all.

"Here you are, Ishiyama. Make yourself at home." Jim said, nervously. When I turned around to thank him, he had already left. Hmm, weird...

Odd and Ulrich walked in. "Well, this is a nice room. I heard it hadn't been used for years." Odd said, looking around.

"Yeah. It's kind of creepy when it's empty though, don't you think?" I said, as I sat down my suitcase on the bed.

"Yeah. Well, do you need help unpacking?" Ulrich asked, surveying the room.

I wanted to say yes, but I felt like I was asking too much. "No, it's okay, you guys can go ahead." I said, and faked a smile.

"Are you sure?" Odd asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said, as I opened my suitcase.

"Okay, well Ciao for now!" Odd said and walked out with Ulrich.

I closed the door. The loud bang echoed amongst the walls, giving it that hollow empty sound.

I got out a pile of clothes from my suit case and got the hangers off the rack in the closet. I hung up my shirts, pants, belts, etc.

I put my makeup and hair products on the dresser; and I fixed the bed up to where it actually looked like something I'd sleep in.

Everything was okay, until I got this eerie feeling that I was being watched. I looked around, but saw nothing.

"Oh, don't be silly Yumi. It's just your imagination…." I reassured myself. I got out my other pair of black boots and put them in the closet.

I then got out a picture of my family. I looked at it closely. Hiroki was making one of his silly faces, while my mom and dad were grinning in the background, and I was on the other side of them smiling.

I smiled as I remembered that day. It was the day before I was going to transfer to Kadic from Japan, and I was scared that I wouldn't fit in. But, my parents made me feel a lot better about myself and reassured me that everything would be fine. I took the picture and put in on the night stand next to my bed.

I then turned to the closet to make sure I had put everything in there right when, suddenly, I heard this noise.

I turned around, and noticed my picture frame was on the ground. That's weird, didn't I put it-?

Never mind, maybe I put it up too close by the edge. I shook it off, and put it up farther by the lamp.

I turned around again and made sure everything was in my closet. I continuously hung up shirts & pants, & put the shoes on the bottom. I then turned around to get more clothes, when-

The picture I put up on the nightstand was now back in my suitcase.

I picked up the picture and looked around the room. "Odd? Ulrich? Are you two trying to pull something on me? It's not funny if you are you know!" I yelled.

Of course, I got no response. I didn't know what to think, so I let go what happened and sat it down back on the nightstand.

"Now stay there." I said subtlety.

I turned around again, and made sure everything was out of my suitcase and in the closet and dresser.

I laid down on the bed; Now comfortable that I've settled into my new dorm. I smiled to myself. I was happy that I was now closer to my friends, and I could go see them whenever I pretty much pleased.

I had a feeling it was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Yumi's POV**

Later that evening, I joined Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita for dinner. It was a peaceful feeling evening, the sun was shining brightly in the trees and amongst the school, it was a gorgeous sight.

"So how's our new boarder doing?" Jeremie asked, as he sat down at our usual table.

I shrugged. "Great. I've unpacked and everything." I smiled. I was looking forward to spending my days and nights here at Kadic, and it will also be an easier way to fight XANA.

Odd then came by my side. "Have you had any encounters with the devil yet?" He joked.

"Not funny, Odd. And no, I haven't." I said. I didn't know whether or not I should tell them about the picture moving. I didn't want them to think I was going insane.

I was so hungry by the time we got to the cafeteria, I heard my stomach grumbling loudly.

"Wow, someone's hungry." Aelita giggled, as she heard my stomach growl.

"Ha-ha, yeah I am." I said, and giggled. I got in line, and got my tray. I suddenly felt an eerie presence behind me. I wanted to look, but I was a bit scared too.

"Are you okay, Yumi?" Ulrich asked, guessing he had seen my expression.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I said quickly, and faked a smile. I didn't want everyone to think I was crazy. I'm guessing it was just the new feeling of being a boarder here get to me.

I got my tray and sat down as the others joined me. I looked at the soup and roll on my plate, and I just started devouring it as if I hadn't eaten in a while.

Just then, I looked up and seen Sissi, Herve', and Nicholas coming up to me. Oh gosh, I wonder what they want.

"Well, well, well, look who moved into the haunted room!" Sissi exclaimed.

"Haunted room?" Jeremie asked, subtlety.

"What do you mean, 'haunted?'" I asked. I knew Sissi was probably only trying to scare me, but something told me to listen to her.

"Oh, you never heard the story?" Sissi said, as she sat on the table in a prissy manner.

"What story?" I asked, as I put down my spoon.

Sissi's eyes glowed with wonder. "A girl died in your dorm, she was electrocuted." She said. It was weird, because even Herve and Nicholas seemed scared by the story.

"Oh, and how do you supposedly know this?" Ulrich asked, in disbelief.

"Why, my father told me a long time ago when I started attending Kadic about it. How the Paris Paranormal Society did an EVP in the room and how they got audio of a girl crying because she's dead, and she's also angry. They tried to bless the room, but the girl attacked them."

I was a little startled by this story. I knew Sissi was probably only trying to scare me, but I don't know. It just felt, weird…

"And you know the best part?" Sissi ranted.

"What?"

"At the time, there was another girl staying there. The ghost scared her to death so bad she just left, and never came back. Why, they say the dead girl robbed her of her soul!" Sissi laughed with malice.

"Sissi, are you sure your stupidity isn't making you insane?" Odd said.

Ulrich got angry. "Sissi, go somewhere else with your ghost BS! There's no such thing as ghosts!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! GOOD LUCK WITH THE HAUNTING YUMI!" Sissi yelled as she walked off.

I quivered at those words. Lying or not, Sissi had done it. She scared me.

Ulrich noticed my uneasiness. "Hey, it's okay. Don't listen to Sissi; she's only trying to scare you." He reassured me.

"Yeah, you're right." I said, shaking it off.

I took up my tray and decided to go upstairs to my dorm and do some final touches on my room.

"Well, I'm going to go back up to my dorm, I'll catch you guys later!" I said.

Aelita then stepped up. "Well, I'm going up to mine too, I'll walk with you if you want." She offered.

I smiled. "Sure, I'd love the company." I said. I wanted to tell Aelita about the photo, but with her being the new earthling, I didn't want to scare her.

We were silent on the way up. Until we came to the floor.

"Aelita, can I talk to you about something?" I asked, uneasily.

"Yeah, sure, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, call me crazy… But I think Sissi might be right." I said, embarrassed.

Aelita's eyebrow raised. I'm sure she probably thinks I'm crazy now. "Why?"

"Well, when I first came into the room, I felt like I was being watch by something. Then, I put my picture of my family on my nightstand. I turned around, and it was on the floor. I picked it back up, thinking maybe I had put it too close to the edge. I turned around again for maybe just a second, and the picture was back in my suitcase." I said. My own story terrified me a little.

Aelita was mesmerized by what I just told her, it seemed. "I'm sure it's nothing, Yumi. But, you know if you need me, I'm right next door."

I smiled. Aelita always had that comfortable composure to her that could calm you down no matter what.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Well, goodnight!" She said, as she headed into her dorm.

"Night!" I said.

I walked into the dorm, and it was bone chillingly freezing. That's weird, it's summertime. Why would it be so cold like this? Hmm. Maybe they had the air on full blast.

Ignoring it, I turned on my lamp, and grabbed my night time wear out of my drawer. I kicked off my shoes.

Suddenly, I heard tapping in the closet.

Startled and scared, I started breathing really hard.

"Sissi, is that you?" I asked. Silence clouded the room. I knew she was probably just trying to scare me, if it was her, that is...

I stalked to the closet. The tapping continued. "Hello?" I said. "Is anyone there?"

I was so petrified I could barely move, but I didn't really have a choice but to keep moving.

The closer I got to the closet, the more uneasy and watched I felt.

I was a step away from stepping into the closet itself. I snapped back, but then I slid my clothes over.

Nothing was there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Yumi's POV**

"_Okay Yumi, it's nothing. Relax, you're just imagining it." _I thought and reassured myself. I knew I didn't just imagine the mysterious tapping, but shaking it off was the only best thing I could think of to do.

I still had the eerie feeling that someone was watching me. It was like having ten people in the same room breathing down your neck, watching your every move, and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

I checked my phone for the time. It was 8:00pm.

Seems how there was only an hour left until lights out, I decided to go ahead and get ready for bed; today has been a long day.

I changed into my night wear, and made sure I had everything prepared for the morning, which I did.

I turned around, and walked over to the bed; flinging the covers over so I could get in.

Reluctantly, I climbed in the bed. This bed was actually more comfortable than the bed I had at home, which was a good thing, I guess.

I leaned over, and turned out the light. Shadows from outside started collecting into the room. I could hear crickets chirping in the distance. It was really quite peaceful.

I settled comfortably into the bed. I closed my eyes, and I could feel myself slowly drifting off.

Just as I was about to fall asleep completely...

"_Help me!" _A shadowy voice loudly whispered.

Shocked, I opened my eyes, slowly sat up, and looked around the dark room. I reached over, and turned on my lamp. The light revealed nothing unusual, or no source of the mysterious voice.

"_Well maybe I just imagined it or dreamed it..."_ I thought vaguely, as I was tired and it was too late at night to deal with something like this.

I turned the light back off, and turned over to face the wall. I closed my eyes, and I could feel myself drifting away.

All was silent.

**Later that night...**

**Normal POV **

"Well, that should complete my work for tonight." Jeremie said, vaguely as he shut down and locked his computer. He had been so wrapped up in trying to free Aelita from XANA and finding an anti-virus; it had kept him up for longest time. He knew he would do so, one day.

He checked his watch for the time.

"Ugh 3:00am, I might as well get some sleep while I can." Jeremie said, as he yawned.

He had already changed in his night clothes, in case Jim or someone came along so that he could rush to bed without anyone knowing he had been up.

Jeremie turned out his light, removed his glasses from his face, and climbed into bed.

He reluctantly snuggled into his covers, and closed his eyes.

Just as he was about to drift off….

"_Help me!" A young, girly voice whispered._

Disturbed by what he had just heard, Jeremie opened his eyes, and put on his glasses. "Aelita? Yumi? Is that you guys? Are you okay?"

No answer.

Jeremie looked around in the bleak darkness. _"Well, maybe I just imagined it…" _Jeremie thought vaguely, as he removed his glasses again and laid back down.

Not letting the mysterious voice get to him, he curled up in his covers once more and closed his eyes.

"_Please help me!"_

The voice came about again, except this time, it sounded like it was scared. Like they needed help, or was being held hostage by something.

Much more crept out now, Jeremie got on his glasses and looked outside his dorm.

He looked back and forth down the halls. No one was there.

"Am I going crazy?" Jeremie asked himself. He knew he had heard someone, but he saw no one.

He decided to go ask Ulrich and Odd if they had heard anything.

He knocked gently, not wanting to disturb the others who were trying to sleep.

"Ulrich! Odd!" Jeremie whispered loudly.

He heard footsteps coming towards the door.

As he waited, he felt an eerie feeling, like he was being watched.

The door opened, and Ulrich groggily stood at the door. "What is it, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked, as he yawned.

"Are Aelita and Yumi in there with you?" Jeremie asked.

Ulrich looked at him like he was stupid. "Uh, no? Why?" He asked. Jeremie could hear Odd's loud snoring in the background.

Jeremie scratched his head. He wanted to tell Ulrich about the mysterious voice, but he didn't want him to think he was going crazy.

"Well, I heard a girly voice out here, calling for help... and I thought maybe Aelita and Yumi was out here or with you."

Ulrich raised his eyebrow. "Well, uh- they're not. Are you sure you weren't just dreaming or you just imagined it?"

Jeremie grabbed his chin. "I'm sure I didn't but-" Jeremie blew it off. "I must've been partially dreaming or something; surely there would've been someone out here." Jeremie knew this wasn't the case, but it was too late at night to be worrying about something like this.

Ulrich grinned. "You got that right, and also, you've been so wrapped up in Aelita's anti-virus you probably would've been day dreaming."

"Eh, I guess." Jeremie said. "Well, good night Ulrich. Sorry for disturbing you."

Ulrich giggled a little. "Hey, it's fine. I'll see you in the morning, Einstein." He said.

"Alright, goodnight." Jeremie said, as he headed back to his dorm.

"Night." Ulrich said, and then closed the door.

Jeremie walked back into his dorm, and closed the door behind him.

He knew very well that he didn't imagine nor dream up the mysterious voice, but there wasn't no explanation on where it came from, or why he had heard it.

Not paying no mind to it, he turned over and curled back up into his covers.

He closed his eyes and reluctantly fell into a subtle sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Yumi's POV**

I woke up out of a deep, subtle sleep. I laid there for a few minutes to wake up a little. I could see the sun starting to peak through the window.

I checked my phone for the time, seeing it was 6:45am. I decided to get up earlier than I normally do, because Odd always said there was never any hot water left if I waited too late.

I got up out of bed, & grabbed my clothes from the closet. I was a little nervous because of what had happened last night. What if something jumped out at me? I don't know what I'd do, but I'd probably have to be rushed to the hospital because of a heart attack.

I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, towel, clothes, brush, shampoo, and body wash, then I walked out of my room, shutting the door behind me.

It was abnormally quiet. Normally around this time, you could hear people getting up & getting ready, but no one was out here but me. Then again, it is my first morning actually waking up in Kadic.

I walked into the bathroom, & set my clothes on the sink closest to the shower I was going into. I undressed, and turned on the water.

Taking my shampoo and body wash in with me, I stepped into the shower. The water was hot, just how I liked it.

I quickly washed my hair, and body, for I didn't have a lot of time in the mornings like I usually did.

I turned the water off, and grabbed my towel. I dried myself off, but while I was drying off...

I noticed this huge bruise on my leg. It looked fresh, and it was purple and red, like I had been punched or something. I pressed down on it, but it didn't hurt or anything.. Weird.

Any how, I continued drying off. Suddenly, I got this disgusting gut feeling that I was being watched by something. I hesitantly looked over my shoulder, but of course, I saw nothing.

Eh, maybe I'm just paranoid.

I quickly got dressed. I put on my usual cropped sweater, black pants, and black combat boots. I walked over to the sinks with my toothbrush and toothpaste, as I started brushing my teeth.

While brushing, I looked into the mirror & checked my hair. It was a little damp, but because I have short hair, it dries quickly. I think maybe I'll just brush it today and let it dry naturally.

I bent over to spit, and rinsed my mouth out.

I looked up again into the mirror, but to my surprise, I found that I wasn't alone.

There appeared to be another girl standing in the mirror with me. I don't think I've seen her around here before either. She had platinum blonde hair with hot pink streaks in it, about the same color as Aelita's hair, green eyes, and she was very pale, she also looked like she hadn't slept in days, maybe months. She was also wearing all black. She looked like she was hurt, or sad.

"Hi, are you okay?" I asked. She just continued to stare at me. I slowly turned around to see if she was there, but...

I saw nothing but air.

I looked back into the mirror, and she was gone.

Hmm, maybe she walked out? Or did she go to the showers? I walked around the corner and looked into the shower room. There appeared to be no one there.

That's really strange... Then again, I didn't see or hear the door open. Something weird is going on...

"Hello? Are you here?" I asked loudly.

I got no answer. I was now officially crept out. But, what can I do? The only thing I could do was brush it off really...

**Later that afternoon, during lunch... **

**Yumi's POV **

I sat down at my usual table with my tray. Today was mashed potato day. I knew Odd was gonna get all excited, I knew how much he loved food.

What happened in the bathroom was still bothering me a little, I don't know. It's not normal for a person to just disappear out of nowhere like that.

Just then, I seen Jeremie's familiar figure walking up to me. I smiled.

"Hey, were you or Aelita upstairs at all last night around 3:00am?" He asked, as he sat down with his food.

I raised my eyebrow. "No, why?"

Jeremie looked away, as if he were scared to tell me. "Oh okay, and no reason. I was just wondering."

"Well, Uh.. Okay." I said, as I smiled.

I could see Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita approaching us.

"Hey everyone." Odd said, as he sat down with his plate full of mashed potatoes. He didn't waste no time as he started devouring them like he hadn't eaten in years.

"So, how was your first night as a boarder, Yumi?" Ulrich asked, smiling.

I smiled back and I could feel myself blush a little. "It was good." I said, as I ate my mashed potatoes.

Just then, Jeremie's computer started beeping. Oh gosh, of course XANA had to attack.

"Activated tower. Let's go." Jeremie said, as we all picked up our trays and threw them away.

We hurried off into the woods, and to the factory. We climbed down the sewers, and then we grabbed our boards and scooters, and skated to the opening in the sewers that lead to the factory. We climbed up the ladder and started running across the bridge.

"I wonder what XANA is up to now? He's been really quiet lately. Not to mention everything seemed okay at lunch." Odd said.

"Who knows Odd? He could be doing something evil at another location." Jeremie said, as we swung down to the elevator.

I swung down, & joined everyone at the elevator. We all got inside, and Jeremie pressed the down arrow and entered the code to the super computer room.

The elevator opened to the view of the huge super computer.

"I'll stay here with Jeremie in case anything happens. You guys go to Lyoko." I said. I just had that feeling that maybe XANA could try and attack Jeremie or something while he was on the computer. It's happened before.

They all nodded as the elevator closed.

"Alright guys, I'm starting the transfer procedure." Jeremie said. "The tower is located in the mountain sector. Here we go. TRANSFER ODD! TRANSFER ULRICH! TRANSFER AELITA! SCANNER ODD! SCANNER ULRICH! SCANNER AELITA! VIRTUALIZATION."

I saw them become little triangles on the screen.

"The tower isn't too far ahead. Head north." Jeremie said.

They all appeared to be running, but it was strange. None of XANA's monsters were appearing on the screen.

"Einstein, this is too weird. There are no monsters. It's really quiet." Odd said.

"I can see that Odd." Jeremie said, as he could see the tower coming into view on his screen.

"WHOA JEREMIE! Did XANA change his color or something?" Ulrich said, stunned.

"What? Why? What is it, Ulrich?" Jeremie said.

"Hang on Jeremie, I'll send you a visual." Aelita said.

The visual popped up on the screen, showing what appeared to be a baby pink glow around the tower. I was shocked. I've never seen anything like that before.

"WHOA! What's this pink tower?" Jeremie exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Did you like my cliffhanger? I hope so. XD Sorry about the delay guys.**

**Chapter 6**

**Yumi's POV **

"WHOA! WHAT'S THIS PINK TOWER?" Jeremie exclaimed.

"We were just about to ask you the same thing." Ulrich said.

I have never seen anything like that before. I'm sure the others haven't either.

All of a sudden, the tower went back to glowing blue. I was really confused at this point.

"Jeremie, the tower just deactivated itself." Aelita said.

"I'm well aware of that, Aelita... But that's really weird! I've never seen anything like this!" Jeremie exclaimed over the microphone. "I'm gonna bring you guys back in. Materialization Aelita, Materialization Odd, Materialization Ulrich."

Not too long after, the elevators opened and the others walked into the factory.

"So where do we start?" Aelita said.

"Well... To make a long story short, I think someone is trying to get into contact with us, but it's NOT XANA." Jeremie said.

"Spooky." Odd said, chilling a little. I don't blame him really, it is really spooky.

"Do you have any idea on who it might be?" Aelita said, as she walked over to Jeremie.

Jeremie put his fingers on his chin. "Haven't the slightest clue, but we'll find out. Although it could take some time."

"Say guys," Ulrich said, "I think we should get back to school. Mrs. Hertz is gonna flip if we miss her class again, plus we have to do that stupid plant drawing project."

Crap, I had forgotten about all of that. Ugh, this should be exciting.

"Yeah, you're right Ulrich," Jeremie said. "We should go."

**Yumi's POV**

We gathered around outside and waited for Mrs. Hertz to assign us to our groups. I was hoping I got to work with Ulrich or Aelita. Maybe I could talk to them more about what had been happening.

"Yumi, you'll be working with William Dunbar." I suddenly heard Mrs. Hertz yell. Ugh, not that new guy that had been giving me googly eyes since he first got here. He's an exchange student from somewhere around here, but I don't remember where.

I looked up ahead, and saw Ulrich pacing back and forth, like he was thinking or something. I decided to walk up and see what was up.

I approached him, and heard him mumbling my name over and over. Huh?

"Hey Ulrich!" I said. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh- uh Yumi!" He said, surprised. "What's up?"

Just as I was about to speak, I heard William's voice behind me. "Yumi! Are you ready to go?" He then looked over at Ulrich. "Oh, you must be Ulrich Stern, the guy she always talks about."

Ulrich looked baffled, and I didn't know why.

I started following William, but then I looked back at Ulrich. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" I said, and then turned back around to follow William into the woods.

Suddenly, I got this weird feeling that something was about to happen... and whatever it was, it was bad.

**Aelita's POV**

"There's nothing to worry about Aelita, Monsters only exist in fairy tales." Jeremie kept saying.

I then thought about Yumi. I wasn't sure if I should bring up what she had told me had been happening to her.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, as I trailed off. Today had been really weird so far.

I had gotten so lost in thought, I almost didn't hear Jeremie.

"Rats! I left my laptop up in the dorm! What if XANA attacks?" He said.

"Go ahead, I'll get started on the project in the meantime." I said, and smiled.

Jeremie sighed. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yes, Jeremie. Don't worry about me so much." I said.

He blushed a little. "Okay... I'll be right back."

"Okay." I said and smiled.

He had ran off, and I started looking around the woods for some interesting plants to draw.

Suddenly, I heard rustling in the bushes. I started feeling really uneasy, like I was being watched.

I gulped. "Monsters only exist in Fairy Tales... Monsters only exist in Fairy Tales..."

I walked a little ways, still feeling like I was being watched. It was the type of feeling that made you want to run for your life, and not look back at whatever was chasing you.

All of a sudden... I heard someone whisper my name. A huge wave of fear gripped me...

"_Aelita.." _

I screamed, and then I ran as fast as I could.

I still heard the voice. _"Follow me! This way!" _I screamed in fear, and I kept running and running.

Catching my breath, I stopped where I could see a bit more sunlight. I bent over and panted.

I looked up, and to my surprise, there was a big white house in front of me. It looked like it had been vacant for years. The bushes were over grown, the windows were busted out, and it looked to be trashed.

I walked up a little closer, only to see a sign on the fence.

"The Hermitage." I read. I backed up a little, as I was crept out. I then got the courage to walk up into the property.

Suddenly, I started blanking out into visions, as if I could see what the house used to look like.

"Hello?! Is anyone home?!" I yelled. Of course, no answer.

I decided to walk inside. I opened the door, and visions started overwhelming me.

As I looked around inside, there was trash all over the floor, the furniture was old and turned over, & there was dust everywhere.

Suddenly, I sank into this deep vision.

_I can hear someone playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on a piano in the background. I looked around, and I could see a man with a white lab coat and gray hair sitting at the piano. I looked behind me, and to my surprise, I seen another girl sitting on the sofa. She had long light blonde hair, with a pink streak going down it, and she wore all black. She was looking down at something, but I couldn't make out what. Then the man and the girl both looked up at me. _

I then snapped out of the vision. Suddenly, I felt this twinge of cold air hit my back.

I turned around, then the next thing I knew I was on the ground.

All was silent.


End file.
